


Ya'aburnee

by iuckingfdiot



Series: The Words You Cannot Speak [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetic, Short, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Definition:  a declaration of one's hope that they'll die before another person because of how difficult it would be to live without them.OrSometimes the person you love being beside you is all you need to face the nightmares





	Ya'aburnee

Steve stared at Tony's body, hand gripping the cold handlebars of the bed. Steve's eyes stung with tears.

 

_"Iron Man, come on. We can find another way." Steve's voice trembled._

_"Steve, this is the only way."_

_"Tony, please." Steve was pleading now, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Tony had the missile between ironclad hands. He was heading straight towards the portal.  Steve knew it was the only way to stop Loki, to save the city, yet he refused to believe it._

_"I love yo-" Tony's voice was cut off by static._

_"No!" Steve screamed, then saw Tony's body fall from the sky._

_"He's falling too fast, Hulk!" Steve looked at Tony's frail body desperately._

_The Hulk jumped up to catch Tony, smashing several windows in the process. Tony was laying on the ground now, body lifeless._

_"Tony come on, come on please," Steve whispered. The Hulk tried to wake Tony up with a roar but failed._

_"We need EMT!" Steve yelled, Natasha already had a phone in hand calling SHIELD._

_Steve broke the faceplate off, "Come on, Tony. Please, for me. Wake up for me."_

 

 

Steve watched as Tony's chest rose and fell with each shaky breath. The tubes coming out of his mouth made Stee sick,  _seeing Tony in this state_  made Steve sick. He grabbed Tony's hand and put it to his lips with a kiss.

 _Why couldn't it have been me? I can't live without you._ Steve thought over and over again as the faint sound of Beep, Beep, Beep echoed in the background.

 

_Help me_

 

 

                                                                                  _so cold_

 

_steve_

                                                                                                                     _I love you_

 

 

 

_please_

                                                                                                                               _I can't wake up_

 

 

Steve shook awake. He focused his blurry vision on Tony's bruised face. He looked so at peace. Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted. "Please wake up. I love you so much. Remember when we went to the beach and you stayed out of the water with me because I was too afraid of the bad memories? Remember how you said that everyone had nightmares, even you?" Steve shifted in his seat, he blinked back tears. "You have to wake up. I don't know if I can face the nightmares alone."

 

 

 

_Shhhh. Don't cry, Beloved. I'll always be here to face the nightmares with you._

 

 

 


End file.
